


First Kiss

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Longing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: How Sirius and Vorstag finally admitted their love for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr. I do not own the Elder Scrolls or its characters, blah-blah.

Vorstag and Lydia stood atop the Whiterun gate, their eyes riveted to the distant peak of the Throat of the World. They could hear the far-away roaring of dragons, could see them flying around and away from the mountain. Only two words were loud enough to reach the Nords’ ears, as if they had been Shouted by every dragon in Skyrim - _“Alduin Mahlaan”_.

Biting his lip, Vorstag wondered what that meant. “Alduin has returned”? “Alduin is victorious”? “Hail Alduin”? He hoped he was wrong, but he had seen Alduin himself, in Kynesgrove, and helped Sirius fight him the first time on the Throat of the World. Could anyone - even Sirius, Dragonborn - defeat a dragon that old and immensely powerful?

Lydia looked over at her companion, seeing the slump in his shoulders and the despair in his eyes. Maybe her Thane was oblivious to how Vorstag acted around him, but Lydia knew Vorstag was in love with Sirius. She saw it in the way Vorstag acted and spoke around the Imperial, and she could see it now in his body language as he continued to stare up at the mountain, despairing but hopeful. She reached out and patted his arm gently. “He’ll be back. I know he will.” The dragons’ cries had unnerved her too, but she didn’t want to make Vorstag look any more upset than he already did.

He turned back to her with a sad smile. The Throat of the World was still once more, fading into a shadow as night fell. A cold wind came up, and the pair admitted defeat, returning to Sirius’ small house, Breezehome. There they ate a small dinner in silence and then separated, Lydia to her bed upstairs, Vorstag to his bedroll by the fire, each to their own thoughts. Eventually they fell into thin, troubled sleep, wondering what had become of Sirius.

—

Morning dawned bright and cold. Whiterun came to life early, each resident talking animatedly about the noise of the dragons the night before. Vorstag and Lydia picked at their breakfasts, not talking much. Vorstag poked at his eggs, thinking of Sirius, his smile and his tired grey eyes that had seen so much. Lydia was completely correct. He was in love with Sirius, though he tried to keep it to himself. Ever since meeting the Dragonborn in Markarth, he had been in admiration of Sirius’ power, charm, and personality. As they adventured together, his admiration had deepened into love. It was hard to conceal his feelings, but Vorstag was scared of losing Sirius’ friendship.

Lydia was struggling to think of something to say to make Vorstag - and herself - feel better when a clamor broke out in the street. Jumping to her feet, she wrenched open the front door to see people running to the town gate. Their voices were mingled, but one shout rose above the others - “The Dragonborn returns!”

That got the two young Nords moving, pushing through the crowd to be at the front. The people of Whiterun let them through willingly, knowing they were close to Sirius. It seemed like the population was collectively holding its breath, waiting. Finally a guard gave a shout, the gates opened, and Sirius emerged.

A great cheer went up from the townsfolk as the Dragonborn set foot in the city. Vorstag’s heart pounded in his chest. Sirius’ long black hair was tangled and matted. His armor was splashed with blood and he walked with a slight limp, as if his leg was paining him. He smiled tiredly at the cheering citizens, and at Jarl Balgruuf, who was descending the stairs from the Cloud District. The Jarl was saying something, but Vorstag couldn’t hear him over his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. His feet began moving of their own accord. Sirius was alive, he was alive -

He ran to Sirius, reaching for him, unmindful of all the people watching. He pulled the Imperial to him, pressing his muscular body against Sirius’, threw his arms around the hero’s neck and kissed him.

Vorstag feared he’d be pushed away, rejected, but the appearance of Sirius had pushed everything out of his mind but the overflowing relief that the man he loved was safe. But Sirius didn’t reject him, his arms going around Vorstag’s waist, leaning down slightly to bridge the gap in their heights. He kissed Vorstag back just as fiercely, as longingly, as Vorstag was kissing him. It was an amazing kiss, their bodies pressed close, their feelings for each other expressed in this one embrace.

They stopped for breath, gazing at each other, the only people on Nirn who mattered at that moment. 

“Vorstag,” Sirius said softly. “Vorstag, I…”

“It’s good to have you home,” Vorstag smiled, as the citizens cheered louder. Sirius grinned and leaned down, kissing Vorstag again.


End file.
